De rechazado al chico más codiciado!
by flor de cerezo con crema
Summary: Podrás apreciar que verdaderamente es la persona más especial del mundo, corrección TU PERSONA ESPECIAL. Claro sin querer ser muy cursi. Esto envuelve a nuestros protagonistas: un grupo de amigos, que con risas altos y bajos están a tu lado dos desconocidos, un chico y una chica, amigos, peleas y amor el sueño de cualquier adolescentes. Summary y Prologo Reeditado.
1. Prologo:

PROLOGO.

Tu junto a los únicos amigos que tienes son los chicos mas renegados de todo tu colegio, siempre has sido el chico olvidado en las sombras, pero por misericordia del destino te empiezan a tomar en cuenta, aunque tristemente no te dura mucho la alegría ya que 3 días después de ser notado tu te tienes que mudar con tu madre que te puede dar el lujo que se te antoje.

Empiezas en un nuevo colegio donde aunque serás rechazado conocerás nuevas personas que te brindaran tu amistad, además de conocer el amor que aunque es la chica popular y que seguramente es fría he interesada como las demás, descubrirás que en realidad tiene un corazón bondadoso además de que es tan bella por fuera como por dentro

Podrás apreciar que verdaderamente es el persona mas especial del mundo, corrección TU PERSONA ESPECIAL


	2. Mi nombre: syaoran li

Holap como están este es mi primer fic sobre esta encantadora parejita que pertenece a CLAMP espero ver resultado a medida que se vaya a desarrollar la historia… buehh nos leemos abajo…=)

Summary

Ser nuevo en la secundaria ya de por si es algo difícil entonces como serán las cosas cuando te enamoras de los ojos verdes más hipnóticos y bellos que ayas visto y para colmo pertenecen a la chica que podría ser fácilmente catalogada como una diosa. Si tan solo ella no fuera la chica más popular de Seijo y tú el chico nuevo y renegado del colegio.

Capitulo 1: mi nombre: shaoran li

**SHAORAN POV**

No me puede estar pasando esto, toda vía no lo creo y eso que lo estoy viviendo es que definitivamente esto solo me pasa a mí y al pato Lucas.

Es que nunca pudo ser feliz por un rato no pido mucho solo quiero un rato de diversión y cuando por fin lo obtengo PLASH van y me lo quitan todo por un capricho que le entro a mi mama y yo que como soy ¨BUEN HIJO¨ tengo que cumplírselo Bahhh tonterías.

Ahh si Disculpen por no presentarme mi nombres es Shaoran li tengo 16 años y soy de hong Kong, me considero un chico como el resto. 1,76 de altura cabello revuelto color chocolate (y que por cierto no se deja peinar ni con cepillo de alambre) piel blanca pero bronceada gracias al sol masa muscular bien definida debo decir (gracias a las artes marciales) y ojos de un extraño color ámbar que creo es lo que más resalta de mi persona.

Mis hobbies son los deportes y no es por ser presumido pero se me dan muy bien, las artes marciales las cuales he practicado desde que era un crio. Mi mejor materia es matemática las cuales siempre me han apasionanado y el amor de mi vida (esta y de la próxima) fue es y será el chocolate aunque claro eso no lo saben muchas personas, bueno tampoco es que tengo muchos amigos en mi natal hong Kong, en realidad para ser sinceros solo tengo tres amigos (jess, logan y kamui) y como se deben imaginar tampoco somos muy populares que digamos. Está bien no éramos nada populares pero eso no le da derecho a nadie de obligarme a donde no quiero ir.

Les contare desde el principio la historia para que puedan entender, verán:

Yo vivía en hong Kong con mi padre (solo el ya que mis padres están divorciados) y mis cuatro fastidiosas hermanas femmei, futtie, shiefa y fanren en una casa en el centro de hong Kong, no vivíamos como reyes pero tampoco éramos pobres es mas ni siquiera clase media ya que mi padre tiene una pequeña microempresa que abrió no hace mucho tiempo pero en donde le va muy bien, en fin volviendo al tema como ya les había contado tengo tres amigos en hong Kong y bueno digamos que nosotros éramos considerados los nerds del salón y es que aunque a ustedes les pueda parecer que soy un chico guapo por la descripción que les di la verdad es que soy muy tímido no soy muy social que digamos y bueno en la forma en que me visto no me ayuda nada.

Bueno un día hace tres semanas exactamente llegue de un maravilloso día en la escuela (nótese el sarcasmo) cuando mi padre me llamo para que lo acompañara a su despacho para decirme sabia dios que cosa. Aun recuerdo las exactas palabras de hien (mi padre) al revelarme la noticia "te vas con tu madre" fueron las mismas palabras que dijo sin inmutarse como si no le importara, aunque se perfectamente que le dolió mi partida ya que él y yo siempre hemos sido unidos y yo siendo su único hijo varón compartíamos mas cosas de la que comparte con mis hermanas.

?-ya llegamos joven li

El chofer de la limosina que mando mi madre por mi me saco de mis pensamientos y hizo que notara que al frente del auto se encontraba una mansión exageradamente grande ya que mi mama vive sola.

Shaoran-es mejor que bajemos

Chofer-como usted ordene joven

Bajamos mis pertenencias del coche y entramos a la mansión que tenía mi madre por ¨hogar¨

Ieran- xiaolang que gusto hijo tenerte aquí en Japón no sabes el honor que me haces al estar conmigo aquí en tomoeda.

Shaoran-madre un placer verla de nuevo

Ieran-hijo una pregunta donde están tus cosas?

Shaoran-aquí se encuentran.

Ieran- perfecto debes estar cansado le pediré a tammi que te lleve a tu habitación haci podrás descansar y refrescarte un rato hasta la hora de la cena que por cierto es a las 8:30.

Shaoran-está bien

Después de eso llamo a la tal tammi que resulto ser una chica de más o menos dos años mayor que yo, que me llevo a mi habitación o debería decir mi semi-departamento ya que tenía el tamaño de uno. Las paredes Estaban pintadas de color verde claro muy bonito con decoraciones en la parte baja muy bien trabajados con una ventana enorme que daba el paso a la luz del ocaso en ella avían dos cortinas una a cada lado y que eran de color verde un poco oscuro haciendo contraste con la pared. Tenía un baño enorme que seguramente me ayudara a relajarme. También había dos puertas de cristal corredizo que daba paso a un balcón donde podría tomar aire fresco o leer un buen libro. También constaba de closet enorme empotrado a la pared de color verde oscuro que combinaba bien con la alfombra y una cama en la que apuesto se acostarían cómodamente 4 personas y habría espacio de sobra.

En fin decidí tomar una larga ducha para relajarme, al salir me vestí con unos vaqueros no tan nuevos y una remera verde (mi color favorito) y vi que ya era hora de la cena.

Cuando llegue al comedor (después de perderme y tener que preguntar 4 veces) vi a mi madre sentada muy tranquilamente, me senté a su costado sin decir palabra alguna y haci seguimos buen rato aunque nos habían servido ya la comida de nuestros labios no había salido palabra alaguna hasta que por fin mi madre dijo:

Ieran-Shaoran ya todo está listo y hablado mañana empiezas en tu nuevo colegio el instituto Seijo uno de los colegios ms adinerados y prestigiosos de Japón.

Shaoran-¿tan rápido logro que entrara?

Ieran-claro hijo no te puedes dar el lujo de perder clases estando en el segundo semestre.

Haci que termina rápido de comer para que vayas a descansar, ya que te tienes que despertar temprano mañana, las clases empiezan a las 7 pero tú tienes que estar un poco más temprano por el papeleo tu sabes.

Shaoran-claro madre.

Termine de comer rápidamente y subí a mi habitación rápidamente para dormir ya que mañana será un largo día.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando el sonido del maldito despertador me empezó a traer a la realidad la cual a decir verdad ya que no reconocí el lugar en donde me encontraba al instante pero después las imágenes y el recuerdo de porque estaba aquí me hizo recordar porque estaba ahí.

Vi la hora 5:48 am todavía era algo temprano pero decidí levantarme y acomodar todo lo necesario.

Me dirigí al baño, ya estando en el me desvestí y me sumergí en la bañera.

Termine de bañarme y Salí del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

Revise en el closet y ahí se encontraba mi uniforme nuevo, lo tome y me lo puse lentamente.

Cuando termine observe mi reflejo en el espejo y me sentí un poco extraño al tener que llevar uniforme ya que al ser mi antigua escuela pública el uniforme no era estricto.

Este estaba conformado por un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa manga larga blanca y encima de esta un chaleco de vestir azul marino con un bolsillo en la parte izquierda y en este estaba el escudo de Seijo, una corbata a juego con el chaleco y unos zapatos elegantes de color azul marino.

Termine de "admirar" si es que se le puede llamar así como me quedaba el uniforme y me dirigí a recoger mi maletín guardar los cuadernos que suponía necesitaría y me dirigí al comedor a desayunar.

Al llegar vi a mi madre sentada tranquilamente leyendo e periódico en la cabecera de la mesa me senté a su costado derecho y después de un largo rato sin hacer o decir nada me dispuse a comer cuando me dieron el desayuno.

Ieran-sé que es un cambio radical para ti hijo pero veras que con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Shaoran-así?

Ieran-por supuesto además no estarás solo estará tu primo eriol contigo en la escuela lo recuerdas verdad?

Que si lo recuerdo JAH como no voy a recordarlo yo no soy exactamente el chico popular pero este me supera es un nerd total (y sin exagerar)

Shaoran-si madre lo recuerdo perfectamente (poniendo una mueca en el rostro de tan solo recordar las cosas extrañas que le gustaban a su primo)

Ieran-maravilloso, les hará muy bien a ambos poder convivir juntos y así recuperaran el tiempo perdido ya que no se ven desde los 13 años.

Shaoran-como usted diga.

Ieran será mejor que te vayas o se te ara tarde.

Shaoran-claro que tenga buen día

Ieran-igualmente

Y así Salí de la mansión (intento de castillo) que de ahora en adelante será mi nuevo y dulce "hogar", me subí en la limusina y me prepare para conocer mi nuevo ámbito rutinario.

Recapitulando todo lo que me paso de un día para otro me di cuenta que a mi parecer no era justo que me mandaran a un nuevo país es decir en hong Kong aunque solo tenía 3 amigos y éramos los "clase aparte" (en mal sentido) eran mis amigos además siempre he sido muy como decirlo temido y nunca he sido bueno para socializar y justamente cuando me empezaba a relacionar con personas que no eran allegadas a mi me mudo sin que me pregunten JA que vida la mía.

Chofer-Ya llegamos

La voz del chofer me hace volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que efectivamente ya llegamos.

Cuando alzo la vista me encuentro con una construcción inmensa que se alza frente a mí también me doy cuenta que nos encontramos en estacionamiento tan grande que fácilmente podría llegar a ser el de un estadio y en el cual se encontraban autos tan lujosos que parecían hechos de oro (bueno no tanto pero si eran muy costosos)

Desde el audi hasta el Ferrari y muchos más.

Camino por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a un pasillo, tengo un mapa de la estructura porque si no seguramente me abría perdido y sabe dios si me hubieran encontrado.

Camino observando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor y aunque todavía no haiga muchas personas (por la hora) todas las que están me ven como si fuera alguna clase de bicho raro, no sé porque pero parece que esa es la primera impresión que doy.

Llego a lo que reconozco gracias a mis instintos como la dirección(es eso o el enorme cartel en letras rojas que dice DIRECCIÓN) toco la puerta y me abra una señora chaparrita con el cabello corto y regordeta que parece ser la directora y me lo confirma después de explicarme que ella mista tuvo que abrir ya que al ser tan temprano no ha llegado todo el personal.

Para no entrar en detalles me dijo todo lo que se le dicen a los nuevos que esperan sean bienvenidos blah blah blah que se comporten y le den una oportunidad a sus compañeros y sabe dios que mas.

Después del discurso llamo a un profesor que se presento cono seksu terada que decía ser mi profesor de literatura y que al ser esta mi primera clase el me presentaría. Después de darme mi horario , la lista de los libros que necesito y las cosas que normalmente se hace, salgo de la dirección con el tal profesor terada que me indicara donde queda el salón de 4-A, cuando salgo veo muchas personas de diferentes edades pero sin duda jóvenes con el mismo uniforme que el mío a diferencia de las chicas que por lo que veo su uniforme consta de lo mismo que el de los hombres a diferencia de que ellas usan falda o en su defecto en vez de zapatos botas.

Sigo al que será mi nuevo profesor por todo el campus y me sorprendo de lo grande que es.

Llega un momento en el cual pasamos nuevamente por el estacionamiento tal vez un atajo cuando veo algo que me llamo mucho la atención haci me concentro en ello.

En el estacionamiento venia entrando un alfa romeo en color plomo del cual a los costados se encuentran pintadas dos flores de cerezo en color rosado más dos líneas centrales en el medio de estas.

Sin duda eran auto sumamente lujoso sin contar lo hermoso que era, decidí esperar a ver quién era el poseedor de el auto ya que como dicen la curiosidad ato al gato y al estar los vidrios cerrados aumento mi curiosidad.

Cuando el alfa romeo fue aparcado, del asiento del copiloto salió una chica sumamente bella, tenía la piel tersa y tan blanca como la nieve que contrastaban perfectamente con sus lindos ojos amatista y se le sumaba su cabello hasta media espalda ondulado color azabache que la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana.

Pero definitivamente mi corazón di un brinco al cielo y de regreso al ver como del asiento del conductor se bajaba la criatura más exquisita de este mundo, era una chica bueno no una simple chica sino "la chica" con todos lo que yo quería para mi futura esposa.

Su piel era blanca no tanto como la de la amatista pero definitivamente a mi parecer y seguramente ante tal belleza de ella si muy pero muy hermosa y la hacía ver como si tuviera una piel de marfil simplemente divina, tenia rasgos suma mentes femeninos y delicados, nariz pequeña y respingada, cejas delgadas y castañas claras, labios delgados pero a la vez carnosos, que hacían juego a la perfección con su sedoso y liso cabello castaño claro cobrizo (que podría distinguirse con el dorado) que le llegaba un poco antes de la cintura, la cual era estrecha, pensando eso hizo que me fijara en su cuerpo que parecía tal cual afrodita, 1,71 más o menos piernas esbeltas y largas, senos que a pesar de que a muchas no se le veía bien gracias al uniforme a ella le favorecía muchísimo, aunque vamos a ella que no le sentaría bien pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, que a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba pude ver perfectamente bien sus bellos ojos color verde que más bien parecías verdes esmeralda, que reflejaban tanto vigor, tanto sentimiento y tanto deseo de vivir la vida (oh si esta chica era un libro abierto para mí)

Aunque extrañamente me pareció reconocer aunque no le preste mucha atención ya que seguramente si los habría visto pero en mi sueños.

Lo que paso al siguiente segundo aunque a muchos les parezca insignificante a mi me quedo grabado como fuego en la piel esa bella chica de ojos esmeralda casi como por inercia volteo en mi dirección ¡pueden creerlo me estaba viendo A MI ¡ nunca pensé tener tanta suerte, y aunque les parezca cursi y todo lo que se les venga en gana puedo jurar que cuando su mirada y la mía, esmeralda y ámbar se encontraron supe con todo mi ser y todo mi corazón que había encontrado a el amor de mi vida (notas de autora: ya oyeron chicas les duela a quien le duela jejeje) y aunque no conozca a esta chica para nada no sepa su nombre, su edad, su comida favorita, sus pasatiempos ni nada de ella, puedo decirles que se lo suficiente:

Es la mujer más bella que he visto, tiene los ojos mas hipnóticos y vigorosos que he visto en mi vida y lo que más puedo decirle con mucho orgullo (aunque ustedes no me lo puedan creer) es la única chica que me ha robado el corazón y que seguramente será la única que lo hará, porque si con mucho orgullo les digo.

SHAORAN LI SE HA ENAMORADO A PRIMERA VISTA DE LA PRINCESA DE OJOS COLOR ESMERALDA

NOTAS DE AUTORA: ufffffffff x fin pude terminar este capi de verdad que me esforcé mucho espero les guste xf lean y dejen reviews ya que al ser nueva no sé cómo lo estoy haciendo y si deberían continuar así que xf dejen mensajes y díganme cómo voy si les gusta el tema como fue el primer capítulo si debería seguir ah y si tienen alguna duda o alguna idea de cómo seguir con el fic no duden en decirlas nos leemos luego( buehh eso si veo y me dicen si la historia tiene futuro) nos hablamos luego bye bye…=)


	3. Capitulo 2: el instituto Seijo

Summary

Ser nuevo en la secundaria ya de por si es algo difícil entonces como serán las cosas cuando te enamoras de los ojos verdes más hipnóticos y bellos que hayas visto y para colmo pertenecen a la chica que podría ser fácilmente catalogada como una diosa. Si tan solo ella no fuera la chica más popular de Seijo y tú el chico nuevo y renegado del colegio.

Capitulo 2: el instituto Seijo y sus alumnos (parte I)

** SHAORAN LI POV **

Después de ver a mi princesa y que desapareciera de mi vista, el profesor me siguió mostrando algunas aulas por las cuales pasábamos, como el salón de informática, el de química , los salones de los de primer año y los baños.

-Profesor: y esta será tu aula la de 4to A.

Con que aquí será mi nuevo calvario interesante (nótese mi sarcasmo)

-Profesor: espera aquí mientras te presento a tus nuevos compañeros.

-Shaoran: de acuerdo

Después el profesor tarugo, tarado o como se llame entro al salón a avisarles a mis lindos compañeros de mi llegada.

-Profesor. Hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante proveniente de hong Kong espero le den la bienvenida y lo hagan sentir cómodo.

Desde aquí puedo oír las estupideces que dice este hombre, háganlo sentir cómodo todavía no he hablado con nadie y ya me ven como bicho raro.

-Profesor: pasa por favor.

Muy bien Shaoran ahora, empieza el juego cuenta hasta 3 respira hondo y lánzate que digo entra...

1,2,3

Abri la puerta muy lentamente preparándome para los ya muy conocidos murmullos de los alumnos.

Cuando estuve al lado del profesor me di el lujo de voltear el rostro para ver con que me estaba enfrentando aunque al instante me arrepentí.

El salón era inmenso y avía alrededor de 85 personas dentro del juro que casi se me tranca la respiración. Muchos chicos que pude ver me veían con curiosidad, otros me veían con burla y otros simplemente me veían.

-Profesor: preséntate.

-Shaoran: Buenos días, mi nombre es Shaoran li soy proveniente de hong Kong , y espero no tener problemas con ninguno.

-Profesor: muy bien ya que te presentaste, buscaremos un asiento libre para ti, mmmm veamos que tal… al fondo detrás de kinomoto.

-Jovencita por favor levante la mano para que su compañero la identifique.

Al fondo del aula(al ser tan grande) pude identificar una figura larga que se alzaba, supuse que era la mano de la chica así que me dirigí ahí.

Mientras más recorría filas mas cuchicheos se escuchaban mientras yo trataba de ignorarlos y rogaba a los dioses poder pasar desapercibido.

En fin seguí caminando hasta que pude ver a quien pertenecía la mano delicada y femenina.

Al frente de mi estaba la chica de ojos color esmeralda mirando hacia la ventana como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación.

Creo que me quede buen rato parado como un estúpido mirándola ya que después de un rato se percato de mi presencia y miro en mi dirección.

Aunque yo seguramente la estaba viendo con admiración y devoción, ella primero me miro con curiosidad (seguramente por estarla viendo tanto), después me miro con aburrimiento y luego me miro con cara de: si me sigues viendo tanto me voy a desgastar.

Un carraspeo( mal imitado x cierto) me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Profesor: señorita kinomoto ya que es motivo de curiosidad del joven li que tal si es la primera en presentarse ante él.

Oh oh, es idea mía o la mitad de la clase se está riendo por el comentario. Creo que no es mi idea ya que ella me ve con ojos de pocos amigos.

Sakura: bienvenido al colegio Seijo, mi nombre es sakura kinomoto blah blah blah espero te acoples y te enteres de quien es quien.

Tal vez sea porque lo dijo muy bajo o estaba encantado por la hermosa voz que tenia (por qué no logre entender en absoluto a que se refería) pero vamos su voz era tan delicada que parecía que acariciaba muy lentamente (una caricia sumamente tentadora); pero es idea mía o eso fue una advertencia? -_-¡

Esta vez afortunadamente logre despertar de mi ensoñación más rápidamente y fui directo a mi asiento antes de embobarme otra vez con sus lindos ojos.

Verdaderamente y sin decirles mentiras no se que hablo el profesor después de que me senté , pero nadie me puede culpar, empezó a hablar sobre un libro todo raro que se llamaba el alquimista escrito por un tal pablo o Paulo Coelho , al rato me aburrí de la charla que estaba dando y me concentre en algo importante LA CHICA QUE TENIA AL FRENTE, la cual al parecer estaba igual que yo ya que tenía cara de aburrimiento y estaba viendo con desinterés hacia la ventana, divagando un poco mas se me vino a la mente muchas preguntas como que le gusta, su música favorita, como le gusta vestirse, que clase de chicos son su tipo(esa última, muy importante (** _ **)

RINNNNNNNNNNNN. (N/A: SIP YA SE QUE MI CAMPANA NO ES MUY ORIGINAL. PEROP ES MEJOR QUE EL TRADICIONAL "DING DONG")

Pestañee un par de veces confundido, he de suponer que esa es la alarma del recreo como me lo indico la directora esta mañana pero no puedo creer que llegara tan rápido, eso me pasa por distraerme tanto.

Cuando voltee a ver el salón ya todos se habían ido, suspire , parece que mi primer receso lo pasare solo, y todavía falta el almuerzo y el ultimo receso, buehh que se le va a ser.

Saque mi blog de dibujo de mi maletín junto a mi lápiz de grafito y me dirigí a fuera del salón, escaleras abajo, en busca de un lugar decente.

Cuando Salí del edificio, escudriñe con la mirada algún lugar en donde pasar el tiempo y pasar inadvertido.

Caminando y caminando divise a unos cuantos arboles un enorme árbol de cerezo con una gran sombra y que parecía cómodo, perfecto, sin más me encamine gratamente hasta allí.

Ya sentado y relajado me apoye contra el tronco cerré los ojos y deje que el aire fresco me entrara en los pulmones, definitivamente este árbol de cerezo es muy buena compañía, cerezo, mmmm como ella, como sakura.

Mmmm, sakura un hermoso nombre el cual pertenece a tan bella chica.

Debería alguien estampar o esculpir tan grácil belleza.

Eso ultimo me proporciono una buena idea, tome mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi lápiz(los cuales siempre llevo por si algo me complace, lo suficiente, para pintarlo) y empecé a calcar su rostro en una hoja.

**SAKURA KINOMOTO P.O.V**

-Y cuando, tan solo faltaban 14 segundos para que se terminara el juego, y creíamos que ya todo estaba perdido. Logre arrebatarle, con un ágil movimiento, y por supuesto gracias a mis excelentes reflejos. Pude anotar, el gol ganador en el último segundo. Tenias que ver como todos gritaban mi nombre, mientras el equipo perdedor se retorcía de cólera. Todavía no entiendo porque, tuviste que faltar, eres la capitana de las porristas; sin contar que eres mi novia, se supone que deberías estar ahí para ver mis grandes asañas y echarme porras hasta el cansancio.- dijo Setsu con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras hacía gestos, y muecas al decir la palabra novia.

-MMM, bueno y que podría hacer para compensar a mi lindo "novio", por faltar a su juego?- dije sonriendo "inocentemente" mientras le guiñaba un ojo confidente a mi supuesto ¨novio¨ y también uno de mis mejores amigos. .

Setsu Minami, un joven sumamente apuesto, con cabello liso color cobrizo, el cual se apuntaban verticalmente hacia arriba, ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca; cuerpo muy bien formado y una sonrisa que decían "podía derretir hasta los polos". Aunque para mí no fuera más que una sonrisa engreída.

Si, el era un maldito desgraciado pero a fin de cuentas me ayuda a sobrellevar lo que es el infierno al que me expongo todos los días. Mi vida.

-Quiero que me regreses mi guitarra autografiada de Aerosmith, enserio sakura no creí que fueras capaz de entrar a mi casa cuando solo estuviera el personal de servicio y robarte mi guitarra.-dijo set, con un tono dramático que sinceramente lo hacía ver gay.

-Disculpa pero yo no me robe nada solo fue un simple trueque- dije poniendo en mi cara una sonrisa angelical que no me la creía ni yo misma.

-Trueque?, tan solo porque te quite prestado tu ipod, tú te robaste mi guitarra?

-Dando y dando pajarito volando-dije mientras me echaba a reír por las expresiones dramáticas que ponía set.

Esa es una de las razones por la cual era de mis mejores amigos, set es un chico con mucha gracia, que me ha ayudado en las buenas y en las malas. Y está conmigo no por interés si no porque de verdad me quiere y eso me lo ha demostrado más de una vez.

Se preguntaran que porque me refiero a mejor amigo, cuando hablo de mi novio. Verán set es muy sobreprotector conmigo, y nunca le ha gustado que los chicos se me acerquen; haci que cuando entramos a la secundaria y los chicos empezaron a acercárseme el me propuso que fuéramos novios, mientras encontrábamos a nuestra persona especial y cuando la encontráramos tenía que pasar por la aprobación del otro. Yo no me negué porque sinceramente no estaba interesada en una relación, además de que no iba a andar de novia con un cualquiera eso lo sabía perfectamente.

Conocía a Setsu desde tercero de primaria y el ha sido como mi hermano desde entonces, y lo adoro con cada centímetro de mi corazón, el se ha ganado todo el cariño que ofrezco, aunque sea un hijo de puta.

Volví a prestar atención cuando note que un objeto color blanco se deslizaba delante de nosotros, hasta quedar en nuestros pies. Era una hoja de papel que parecía arrancada de un blog de dibujo. Me agache para levantarlo y al ver el dibujo que se encontraba en él, no puedo negar que me sorprendí de sobremanera. Era un retrato con mucha exactitud de mi rostro. Sin duda la persona que dibujo esto se inspiro.

Jummm, quien lo habrá dibujo?, es decir de donde salió esto, quien será el artista?.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Set me arranco el dibujo de las manos, lo contemplo como idiota y después de reaccionar a lo que tenía en sus manos. Sin yo poder evitarlo se dirigía a una dirección en específico como alma que lleva el diablo y lo único que pude pensar fue "DEMONIOS"….

**SHAORAN LI POV**

Rayos, tanto esfuerzo y dedicación tuve, dibujando a esa chica y el viento ¡SE LLEVO LA HOJA!.

Me voltee un momento mientras buscaba un crayón para sombrear la imagen, y cuando voltee la hoja ya no estaba, el viento al ser fuerte seguramente la habría arrastrado a otro sitio pero al estar lejos de mi visión óptica; no tenía idea de donde pudo a ver llegado a parar.

Solté un suspiro cansado y me disponía a incorporarme, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se levantaba de golpe, mientras mi cuello era apretado asfixiantemente por algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Oye, cuatro ojos esto es tuyo?- Me pregunto un chico de una contextura gruesa, era alto al igual que yo. Y sus ojos azules me miraban con cólera.

-Esto.. Yo.. Bueno..- No sabía que decir, ese chico estaba encolerizado y si decía que era mío seguramente me daba una paliza hay mismo.

-Setsu, que te pasa? Te crees un animal o qué?. Suelta al chico ahora mismo; Cuento tres y llevo dos..!-Dijo una voz angelical y exaltada al gorila que me tenia contra la pared recostado ( ok, bien. Lo admito, Eso sonó raro..¬¬)

-Te hice una pregunta imbécil, esto es tuyo?-Dijo el matón arremetiéndome contra la pared ¿Qué creía ese idiota? Que yo era un costal de papas? La voz de la castaña me parece, lo hizo enfurecer mas.

-Te dijo que lo bajaras Minara-Dijo Sakura de nuevo, al notar que el mamaote este, no le hizo caso.

-Idiota-susurro el fulano al soltarme, mirándome como si fuera un perro desvalido y muerto en la calle.

-Estas suavizándote saku-Dijo el tipo, mientras se empezaba a retirar lentamente.

-Y tu cada vez eres mas idiota-susurro la oji-esmeralda cuando su compañero se fue de nuestras vistas. La castaña al percatarse de mi presencia volteo a verme causando un fuerte sonrojo en mi cara.

-Tu dibujaste esto, cierto?-pregunto señalando el papel que estaba tendido en el suelo y arrugado, cortesía del inepto ese.

-emmmm.. yoo.. estee..Veras..-Dije titubeando mientras mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo.

-Esta muy lindo sinceramente tienes un gran talento para dibujar te felicito-Dijo la chica con una mirada de serenidad en el rostro.. Si antes crei que era bella ahora lo es mas! Su voz sonaba tan angelical usando ese tono tranquilo y aterciopelado muy diferente al que uso conmigo esta mañana.

-Gracias-"Genial Syaoran, eres muy original''.

-Nos vemos- Dijo la castaña sin voltear a verme si quiera. No me sorprende no hay nada aquí que le haga querer quedarse.

Ahhhh, solté un suspiro mientras me encaminaba al salón. Acababa de sonar el timbre de regreso a clases.

Acababa de sonar la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, al ser un colegio tan prestigioso tenía su propio casino ubicado en el ala este de la institución.

Pero yo había traído mi propio almuerzo, haci que en vez de ir al casino me dirigí a una especie de plaza que se encontraba en los jardines del lugar.

Vaya! Este era un sitio en verdad lujoso, la plaza esta ¡parecía la de un centro comercial!

Bueno, es mejor comer, destape el maletín que me dieron en mi casa con el almuerzo, Bahh no voy a pensar mucho en lo que pase a mí alrededor.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAA

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-Un chico todo raro con ojos raros se sentó a mi lado gritándome casi en el oído.

-como estas?- Pregunto el ojudo raro acercándose más a mí. No sé qué pasa en esta escuela.

Todos son raros, o tienen preferencia sexual?

-bien y tu?- Dije alejándome discretamente de el.

-Bien tu eres el chico nuevo Li verdad?-

-si-Respondí de modo serio y distante. Mientras quise empezar a almorzar.

-Ohh, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es takashi yamasaki-Dijo extendiendo mi mano hacia mi.

-Xiao lang Li-Dije tomando su mano, y retirándola casi al instante. Nunca he sido fanático del contacto físico.

-Como te ha sentado la nueva escuela-Pregunto.

-Bien-Respondí sin verlo, estaba enfocado viendo a Kinomoto, llegar con una chica de cabellos azabaches a la plaza y sentarse a platicar animosamente.

-Tomoyo Daidoji Y Sakura Kinomoto, las chicas mas populares del Seijo-Dijo el tipo raro, viendo a las dos chicas, aunque bueno, no se si eso es ver.

-Y que con eso?-Pregunte sin tanto interés, si el tipo que estaba con Kinomoto se molesto tanto por el dibujo, deduzco que son algo.

Y ya he tenido suficientes problemas con chicos populares para saber perfectamente que no debo inmiscuirme dentro de esos locos.

-Como te vi interés al ver a Sakura y a Tomoyo, quise decirte quienes son.

-Ammmm, Y a mí que me interesa quienes son los estudiantes de aquí?-Pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Permíteme decirte que para sobrevivir aquí, tienes que saber cuál es la cueva del lobo.

Cueva del lobo? Está bien Syaoran, no te preocupes. El chico está loco si, solo espérate un poco y te vas de aquí.

-Veras, seré bondadoso y te diré quienes son los alumnos ''que mandan'' en esta escuela.

Ammmm, basta decir que este sujeto habla como si estuviéramos en una prisión. No necesito oír esto, me dije mientras tomaba mi maletín con mi almuerzo, esperando encontrar algún lugar decente donde comer.

Sin decirle nada al loco ese, me levante de mi asiento y antes de dar un paso oí cuando él decía claramente:

-Setsu Manami…. El novio de Sakura Kinomoto, unos de los chicos, de los cuales hay que cuidarse.

-Porque?-Pregunte dándome la vuelta luciendo desinteresado.

El chico sonrió.

-Porque, Minami es…

**Y hasta aquí dejamos el episodio.**

Holap tiempo sin actualizar, espero disfruten el capitulo. No le vi mucha emoción a este capi, pero en el próximo creo que habrá más que decir..XD

No he querido actualizar, porque cuando subo un capitulo no aparece en el inicio haciendo que casi nadie lo vea.

Pero bueno tengo que irme, espero nos leamos pronto. Cuídense..

**Actualizado:**

**01/07/2012.**

**Hora:**

**01:38 am**

_En el próximo capitulo._

_-Arréglate hoy tendremos visitas-Dijo mi madre mientras revisaba unos papeles._

_-Ya lo veras-dijo sonriendo misteriosamente._

-_Quien es ese Madre?-Pregunte viendo al chico que estaba en frente de mi, no podía negar que el sujeto estaba muy bien vestido Y tenia muy buen porte._

_-Ya no me recuerdas ah Syao?- Dijo ese sujeto con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro._

_-Syaoran, no seas grosero, por dios hijo. No sabes quién es él? Acaso no lo reconoces el es…_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo..=P_


End file.
